


Spanking

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: To Be Young and Feel Love's Keen Sting [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus You Slut, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Dominance, Dominant Gellert, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Sir Gellert, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slut Albus, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Top Harry, Voyeurism, submissive Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Gellert finds Albus masturbating again...that is now against their rules. His Albus knows better than that, his orgasms belong to Gellert and Gellert alone. {I think it's pretty obvious what happens next.}
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: To Be Young and Feel Love's Keen Sting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note
> 
> I don't think this one is as good as the last one. Maybe because I made it too long.... Well, I guess you can tell me what you think of it. It took me a while to write it so sorry if at times it seems weird, like they do the same thing over or something & pretend it didn't happen. I also don't have a beta & I don't even know how getting one would work.

Albus sat on his bed bored out of his mind. His sister had had another episode today and he hadn't been able to visit Gellert because it took so long to calm her down. He was also mind numbingly horny. Not that he could do anything about that; ever since their first time Gellert had started 'training' him. Albus had a submissive side and it was easy to let Gellert have control of his sex life, specifically his cock.

 _Why not? It's not like I have control over anything else in my life_ , Albus thought bitterly.

It was late and Albus wasn't capable of all the death defying stunts his lover did to get up to second floor windows from outside the house. If he tried to go to Ms.Bagshot's house now he'd probably end up waking her up and being more frustrated than before. (And embarrassed on top of that.)

It would be so easy to just reach a hand down and jerk himself off. It wasn't as if there was anything keeping him from doing so. Gellert had made it clear that Albus' submission to him was willing and Albus never had to do anything he didn't want to. All the rules they had were agreed upon first and both liked them.

 _Well I don't_ _want_ _to sit here frustrated and horny_. A traitorous part of Albus' brain whispered. He knew that didn't count, he had promised his orgasms belonged to Gellert and he should only experience one with his lover's permission. Which he didn't have. _But surely it would be ok? We haven't seen_ _each other_ _today at all and we usually have sex everyday._

Albus decided it wouldn't hurt to get himself off tonight. He would see Gellert tomorrow and if his lover disapproved well, it was better to ask forgiveness than permission, wasn't it?

\---

Gellert has decided to visit Albus himself. It was already dark out and he'd come to the conclusion that Albus wouldn't be visiting today. It was probably because of Aberforth or maybe his damaged sister, Ariana. Still, if Albus couldn't come over there was no reason Gellert couldn't visit and stay the night.

The former Durmstrang student climbed up to Albus' window and was both aroused and slightly angered by what he saw. It was so reminiscent of how he _first_ found Albus that it took his breath away. He decided to wait and watch as Albus pumped his own cock slowly, moving towards that release. A release that he wouldn't be getting, at least not when he expected it.

It was disappointing how easy it was to sneak up on Albus when he was like this. Gellert would have to train that out of him, what if one of their enemies snuck up on them while Albus had decided to have a jerk off? The dark wizard moved slowly, so as to not make any noise that would provoke his lover into opening his eyes.

Albus gave a startled gasp and Gellert tapped his wrist with his wand, they ended up tied together, above Albus' head but not tied to anything but each other. If the other wizard tried, he would find out he was unable to lower his hands below his waist. "Gellert--"

"Yes, Albus?" The blond haired wizard smirked dangerously down at his lover.

"I--I was just--you weren't here and I--" Albus stuttered. He truly was a marvel to look at, tied and at Gellert's mercy. He wasn't _completely_ of course, if Albus really wanted to escape, all he had to do was use their safeword and Gellert would be a fool to think he could keep Albus Dumbledore complacent if he didn't want to be.

"Tell me Albus, what were our rules?" Gellert drawled.

"Our-our rules?

"Yes, love. Our rules, the ones we agreed upon regarding our sex life? Unless of course you don't want them anymore?" And that was Gellert offering him an out, if he wanted to stop all he had to do was say so.

"No-no. I remember...I'm not supposed to touch myself. My c-cock belongs to you, I'm not supposed to touch it," Albus whispered.

"Correct...but you seem to have forgotten something love." Gellert twiddled his wand between his fingers as he waited for his response.

"F-forgotten?"

Gellert loomed over Albus until their noses touched. One of his fingers trailed down to touch the base of Albus' cock. "You're not allowed to touch _my_ cock that's true but what's also bad? Is that I watched you from the window, and you weren't _stopping_. Were you planning on having an orgasm without my permission perhaps?" Albus eyes widened until Gellert could barely see the irises anymore. "I see you understand. Now how do you plan on making it up to me?"

It was clear Albus had no idea what to say, it wasn't that he wasn't _sorry_ but that he was inexperienced with sex in general. Gellert decided to take pity on him. "How about I give you some suggestions and you tell me which one you like best, okay?" Because Albus still had to like it, and Gellert didn't really want to hurt his new lover. The auburn-haired young man nodded wildly at his proposal.

"Option One, we have sex like I know you wanted but you put a spell on your cock, keyed to me, so in the future you really won't be able to cum without my permission." Gellert wanted _Albus_ to perform the spell because, well, there was a certain submission in _him_ being the one to perform the spell that took away his own ability to orgasm. "Option Two, I get to fuck you but you _don't_ cum. At all. You wait there all night and in the morning I might let you...if you've been good." The way Albus gulps at that last part has Gellert grinning. It was somehow reassuring that Albus trusted him enough to expect that if Gellert _did_ have full control over his orgasms he would cum often but the promise of not cuming tonight intimidated him. "Three, I give you a punishment that has nothing to do with orgasms at all. I bend you over my knee and spank you like a naughty whore." Albus makes a funny groaning sound when Gellert calls him a 'naughty whore'. "Oh, do you like that? You _have_ been terribly naughty, touching yourself without my permission."

"Gellert...." Albus looked imploringly at his blond lover.

"Yes?" Gellert wasn't going to be so kind, so merciful now, that he knew Albus could handle it.

"Would you...the third one, please."

"Oh? What was that one? I forgot." The dark wizard teased.

Gellert truly would have to paint Albus like this, get him all worked up, tie him in place and just paint.

"I would like you to bend me over your knee and spank me, sir." Albus peaked up at him, seemingly unaware he had called Gellert 'sir'.

"There's my good slut," Gellert flicked his finger at Albus' bonds and repositioned him so the new magical bindings would not hurt or snap his arms too fast. The german wizard took a chance to admire his lover with his arms tied lightly behind his back, practically glowing and his unsatisfied cock throbbing against his stomach.

\---

Albus now faced the floor, his face felt like it was on fire. It wasn't like he'd never been spanked before it was just...this was his lover and...and there was something very humiliating about being bent over Gellert's lap about to be spanked. _Like a naughty whore,_ Gellert had said.

Warm hands rubbed his arse, groping it, in preparation for his punishment. Despite this, Albus let out a squeak the first time Gellert's hand came down to slap him. "I think I want you to count along , Albus? At least ten I think, for the first time."

 _Oh_ _Gellert_ _thought he was going to have to do this_ _again_ _did he?_ Albus thought snidely. "I don't have much choice do I, sir? Turned over your lap with my arms bound?"

Albus couldn't see Gellert, but he knew the other man was smirking, "That's right. After all, if _I_ wasn't here, who else would your slutty body be serving?" He punctuated that question with a pointed smack to Albus' arse.

"Two, sir--no one! I've never desired anyone like I desire you, sir!" Albus was so pleased he'd discovered how much Gellert liked to be called sir, tonight. It was proving useful, Gellert's cock twitched inside his trousers everytime the word passed Albus' lips.

"Is that right?" Gellert smacked him in a way that made Albus' whole body rock and his cock 'accidentally' rubbed against Gellert's leg.

"Three--please, oh, please sir."

"I find that hard to believe," Smack. ("Four sir!") "You're just so insatiable." Smack. ("Five sir!") "How am I to believe that if I leave you won't whore yourself out to other wizards who try to take you in hand?" ("Six, sir--Gellert please I would never--") "My perfect little slut, perhaps I need to find a way to make you unattainable to other wizards--" ("Seven sir--ohanythingyouwantI'myours!") The next three smacks came in quick succession, one right after the other, "I want to be the only wizard who has ever--and will have ever--had the great Albus Dumbledore begging for my cock."

"Eightnineten, oh you are Gellert--I never--won't ever--want anyone else." Albus breathed, he hadn't expected to enjoy that quite so much but Gellert had made it so ever so often he jolted forward and his cock rutted against the blond wizards leg and rubbed his arse several times while he talked. "Oh Gellert, please--"

"Please? Oh, it's going to be a while before you cum yet, Albus. You're going to satisfy me first--twice."

Albus was sure he made some sort of strangled gulping sound as he whimpered. He knew from experience Gellert could orgasm at least three times a night, even more with a spell, so it could've been worse but with him already hard when they started.... Still, the thought of disappointing his lover kept him from complaining. This was so much better than jerking off alone. "If I could ask you for a favor then, sir...."

"Oh? What could that be?" Gellert pushed Albus off his lap and repositioned him so he was on his knees in front of the blond. (Albus assumed this was so be could see his expression as he begged for what he wanted. The german wizard did so love to complement Albus' eyes and lips, his body in general really. Albus always disagreed, nothing could compare to the god-like creature above him.)

Albus looked up at Gellert, widening his eyes for the innocent effect Gellert loved, "Well, I just don't want to disappoint you sir. Could you use one of those binding spells temporarily and...make it so could only cum when you allow me?" Albus had to contain his grin when Gellert made a groaning sound and tilted his head back. Deciding to push his luck the auburn haired wizard leaned forward and started licking the fabric concealing his lover's manhood.

\---

Gellert groaned again at the feel of Albus' sweet mouth on the front of his trousers. That tempting little nymph, he'd known exactly what he was doing when he called Gellert 'sir' in that breathy tone and looked up at him so sweetly while asking him to bind his orgasms to Gellert's permission--even just the one time. This was getting out of hand, he needed to take the reigns back.

"You little slut, just can't wait for me can you?" Albus had very long hair, and it was easy to grab hold of it, as he'd done many times before, and pull the redhead away from his cock.

"I'm just so--so eager for you sir!" Albus gasped.

"A likely story," Gellert rolled his eyes, having discovered the ruse by now. "You'll have me when I want you to, my pet." He pulled Albus' hair again, just to see the man's back arch and hear him whimper a bit. "I'm the one in charge here, and if I want I can turn you back over my knee and continue your punishment until I'm satisfied you're truly sorry."

Gellert used Albus' hair to lead him so he was bent over the edge of the bed, this time arranged so his cock wouldn't rub against the sheet like they had Gellert's leg. "In fact I don't think your arse is quite red enough for me to be satisfied yet...."

"Oh Gellertnoplease--" but Gellert had learned all the tones of his lover's voice by now and he knew Albus didn't _really_ want him to stop.

"You don't have to count this time...and I think I will take you up on your offer of letting me bind your cock." A simple wave of his wand had Albus letting out a whimper-groaning sound that was music to Gellert's ears. A glowing silver rope was now coiled around Albus' cock, ready for the moment Gellert indicated Albus could cum.

Albus let out even more glorious sounds when Gellert's hand came down on his beautiful arse. The dark wizard had planned to have Albus suck him off while on his knees and then to fuck him once Gellert recovered but this was so much better. "You're still hard you filthy slut. Oh Albus, talk, tell me why you like being spanked."

He couldn't see it but Gellert imagined the red-haired wizards face was turning red, for whatever reason, talking dirty made him blush like he was still a virgin. "I--I don't know! I supp-suppose it's because I love to--love to please you sir and I--want you--" While that was all very lovely, and Gellert did so love to hear his lover speak when he was blushing so heavily, Gellert stopped him with a few last heavy slaps to his rear.

"That was lovely dear," he said, so Albus would not think he was disappointed. "But I want something more from you now." For the second time that night Albus was positioned on his knees in front of Gellert and the blonde compared the former visage to the current one. Now Albus' expressive face was streaked with tears, alarming as Gellert hadn't heard him cry, and his eyes were giant black dots surrounded by a thin rim of blue. The dark wizard winced as he got a look at Albus' cock, he would make sure to cum soon the first time.

"Sir?" Albus somehow managed to look even smaller as he titled his head and arched his back, the delicious curve of his arse just showing tauntingly.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth," Gellert said bluntly, remembering all the times he's pulled Albus off into an alcove or behind a tree while training Albus' throat to accommodate his considerable manhood. "You're not going to gag, or use your hands, I'm just going to use my little slut how I please."

Albus nodded wildly and his jaw went impressively limp when Gellert grabbed Albus' hair and began to lower him onto Gellert's cock. Groaning, Gellert began to slowly fuck his throat, "You're literally perfect at this Al. I'm going to--oh fuck--get a--a pensieve and I'm--fuck your throat is so tight--going to show you how you look in my memories."

\---

Albus had fallen into a heady train of thought, it felt like he was floating in a space of arousal and sensation he never wanted to come down from. He was unable to explain the how it felt when Gellert saw through his ruse and turned him over his own bed to continue his well-deserved spanking. It had been almost like being in control, when he got Gellert to do what he wanted regardless of his punishment, and Albus had realized he didn't like being in control.

Eager to make up for this slight, Albus swallowed around the cock in his mouth and was rewarded with Gellert's praise. "Good--good boy. Perfect slut--Albus!" Gellert gave a few deep thrust and warm cum filled his mouth which Albus swallowed. His cock throbbed in it's magical confinement but Albus didn't dare try to thrust against anything, Gellert would tell him when he was allowed to cum.

The auburn haired wizard waited for his lover to regain control of his breathing and hopefully use the spell that would help him get hard again faster. Gellert pulled him up and into his lap, Albus shivered as Gellert's hands gentle caressed his body. "You're going to cum with me. Together."

"Yes Gellert," Albus sighed blissfully, and moaned as Gellert lifted him onto the dark wizard's cock. Gellert flipped them over and pressed Albus into the sheets. If he'd been hoping for a fast orgasm then Albus was sorely mistaken, Gellert was gentle, treating him like glass. "Gellert-- Gellert, _please_!"

"Shhh~~ Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I love you, shhh." Gellert whispered. But Gellert continued the slow fucking, continuing to mumble stuff in Albus' ear. "You feel so warm, so tight.... I love you.... I wanna keep you like this forever...."

The filthy commentary continued until Gellert whispered the phrase that would let him cum and exploded inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Any good? Comment & Kudos if you like.


End file.
